


Tied up like Two Ships

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural 9x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplating Destiel prompts Merthur into existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up like Two Ships

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilery mentions of Supernatural episode 9x10.
> 
> Also, inspired from the song "Strong" by One Direction. Title and some lines stolen from it, sorry!

Arthur was still staring at the TV long after Merlin had switched it off after the end credits. He seemed lost in thought - about what, Merlin could only guess. The strangest of things triggered Arthur into introspection-mode ever since he had come back to the living world again. Merlin reckoned he would talk about it when he was ready, and headed to the kitchen to start on dinner.  
  
And sure enough, Merlin had just gone through the prep before Arthur entered the kitchen, looking puzzled about something.  
  
"Why do you think they are still pretending to not love each other?"  
  
Merlin was wrong-footed. He had expected some questions about angels and demons, or heaven and hell, perhaps. He paused to ponder how an episode of Supernatural had triggered questions about love in Arthur's head.  
  
"Erm," he said carefully. "Well, Sam thinks that he cannot trust Dean anymore, but they're still brothers, Arthur. I'm sure they love each other."  
  
"What? No, I was talking about Dean and, uh, Castiel."  
  
Merlin gaped at him in shock. Arthur had not yet mastered the Internet, so Merlin was sure he had not been on the message boards. This was apparently coming from his own head. Merlin felt faint.  
  
"What… What makes you think they love each other?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Arthur shrugged. "A lot of things. And it's fairly obvious."  
  
"I might need you to elaborate a little more."  
  
"Like just now, when--" Arthur half-turned to point at the TV again. "--when Castiel was trying to comfort Dean after he realized how he got played, and--"  
  
"He was only trying to keep his spirits up--"  
  
"And,” Arthur cut him off, “when one touch from Dean got to calm Cas down, that doesn't tell you anything?"  
  
Merlin was still staring at Arthur, who was breathing a little heavily now. He looked more agitated than the situation warranted.  
  
"Arthur, calm down," he said, speaking slowly. "What's got you so upset?"  
  
“It’s just, you know,” Arthur visibly struggled to say what he was trying to say. “They need each other.”  
  
He looked up at Merlin, who still tried to understand what was going on. Arthur took a step toward him.  
  
“They need each other,” he repeated, growing calmer, like his energy had found a focus. But now he was looking at Merlin intently.  
  
“They make each other strong,” he said, taking another step, and Merlin was fairly sure that this conversation had just taken on a deeper subject than just contemplating the storyline of a television show.  
  
“They work so much better when they are together,” he took another step, almost in front of Merlin now. Arthur’s eyes bore into his own now, and Merlin found that could hardly breathe.  
  
“They need each other to keep themselves from falling apart.”   
  
Another step.   
  
They were almost level now. Merlin’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t miss what Arthur was saying now, even though he was having a hard time believing this was happening.  
  
“They love each other,” Arthur whispered, his face so close now that Merlin had to lean back to still see his expression. “Don’t they… Merlin?”   
  
Something broke inside him at the sound of his name, and he let out a strangled sob as he closed his eyes and leaned against Arthur’s forehead.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He didn’t open his eyes to look, but he was sure Arthur smiled at that. He felt Arthur’s hand touch his face.  
  
“Merlin.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I wasn’t really talking about them.”  
  
Merlin couldn’t help but wheeze out a laugh. He pulled back a little to look at him. “I got that, sire,” he said, smiling slightly now.  
  
“Good,” Arthur said in his best princely voice before leaning in. 


End file.
